Viciously Ambitious
by Jodelle
Summary: Ginny Weasley runs away from home at age eight.She felt a tug deep in her heart that told her to leave.What's to happen when she returns to the Wizarding world for her first year with unusual company. Look for updates-on break. Pictures link in profile.


Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Harry Potter and co. All rights belong to J. and the publishers.

Summary: Ginny Weasley runs away from home at age eight. She felt a tug deep in her heart that told her to leave. What's to happen when she returns to the Wizarding world for her first year with unusual company.

Viciously Ambitious

By: Jodelle

"Tryin hard to reach out  
But when I tried to speak out  
Felt like no one could hear me  
Wanted to belong here  
But something felt so wrong here  
So I'd pray  
I could breakaway."

-Breakaway By: Kelly Clarkson

Ginny Weasley sat at the edge of a small lake her feet dangling in the water. She kicked her feet back and forth playfully making the mirror that was the water crack and distort. Beside her was a small pile of flat rocks which she'd been trying to make skip across the lakes surface like her brother Charlie had shown her with no luck.

She couldn't help but feel alone. Ginny had been outside for hours and nobody seemed to have missed her. Usually her mothers voice would only disturb the quiet for meals and otherwise she left her children to their own devices. It made Ginny feel lonely that nobody sought her out to play or generally hang out.

Lately Ginny had felt the urge to run and not turn back. She loved her parents but the desire to be out on her own was unbearable. She felt that she was looking for something, something she'd never be able to find if she stayed here. Sometimes she wondered why she was so selfish as her parents had given her everything they could in hopes that she'd be happy but she couldn't get rid of the fact that she was missing something.

But she was only eight. Why she felt the desire to behave like an adult and take her life into her own hands was beyond her. Scowling she scooted back away from lake and lay on her back doing her favorite past time which was cloud watching. Today the clouds were big a puffy like balls of cotton floating in the sky. She smiled biting back a yawn.

At that time she heard her mother yell for dinner. Ginny pushed up from the ground lazily until she was able to stand and make her way back to the house. She hurried so quickly she almost tripped a couple of times. By the time she'd made it into the house she was the only one not seated at the table.

She squeezed in by Percy who glared at her when she had to push in and shove to make room for herself. Ginny rolled her eyes. It was always like this as Bill and Charlie still lived at home although both hinted at wanting to travel. They loved her but were just another person that took the attention away from her.

"They finally have an opening at the dragon reserve in Romania. I'm going to be working with real dragons by the end of the year," Charlie gushed his whole face lighting up. Everyone waited for a minute counting down in their heads to the moment Molly shrieked, "My baby working with dragons! No, absolutely not. I forbid you to go!!!"

"I'm sorry Mom but I don't need your permission. I've been of age for quite some time now." Charlie said breathing deeply trying to keep his tone soft not wishing to fight with his mother. "And the people there offer free room and board to anyone interested in being a dragon keeper. This is the chance of a life time and I will not miss it just because you want me to take some meek job at the ministry!"

Their dad had remained quiet but finally said, "If this is what you want I only ask that you train hard and don't goof off. I don't want you killed by being careless."

Charlie beamed at his dad. "I'll still visit for the holidays of course and you'll hear from me often. Just wait it'll be like I never left."

Nobody noticed Ginny looking enviously at her brother. She wished that she could just up and leave not letting anyone stop her. She felt the longing rise up in her body and she stared over her brothers shoulders to look out through a nearby window. So easy but could she really make it on her own?

She slipped out of the room walking up the stairs to her room. Ginny stayed up for an hour more packing a small travel bag filled with all the essentials. She wasn't sure at that moment if she could in fact runaway but the idea filled her thoughts.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

***The Dream***

She was falling.

But she wasn't afraid. She was simply taking in the scenary. The sky around her was the deepest blue so blue she thought it was as blue as blue berries so dark that it was almost purple. The strangest thing was that there was a huge orb in the sky that was silver in place of the sun. This orb shone a silver light so powerful that her eyes burned tears welling up in them.

What took her breath away wasn't the sky or even the orb of light but rather a castle. At first she thought that it was Hogwarts but even Hogwarts wasn't this big and there were more towers to be found on it in comparasion to the fabled Hogwarts. A voiced whispered in her mind the tale her mother had told her about the Elves Castle.

It was rumored that one of her ancestors had been elven on her mother side generations ago and that the story had been passed along from mother to child ever since. Ginny had thought that it was just a story until she saw the castle that was just as her mother described it. It was made of silver dragon scales shaped with expert care. If the story was to be believed the elves raised dragons and when one died their scales were used to build more of the castle. It was a tradition.

When she finally touched the ground she had landed in front of a long staircase that winded upward. She tried to look up to see how far it stretched but once again burned her eyes from looking in the direction of the silver orb. So Ginny started climbing.

She could faintly hear someone crying. She went faster looking in each direction unsure as to where the noise was coming from. She stumbled several times once her knee being jolted so hard she knew it would leave a nasty bruise. Her mother always told her she was too hasty always in a hurry. It was after all slow and steady that wins the race. But that was just who she was. Always trying to catch up to her many older brothers.

Right before she woke up she came across a figure sitting at the top of the strairs. It was a little girl who appeared to be her age. Her knees were pulled to her chest and she was sobbing into her knees. The little girl was dressed in a brown and pink outfit that made her think of pale pink roses just about to bloom. The girl was decidedly beautiful but still a child. What caught Ginny's attention was two pointed ears clearly visable from a distance that proved the girl was an elf.

***End Dream***

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Ginny woke up she finally knew what was missing. It was still dark out as it was only around midnight. She slipped out of bed wincing as the bed creaked loudly. She had to be quiet or she'd never make it to the front door without getting caught.

If it wasn't just a story then she wanted to go there. She wanted to go to that castle that gleamed each silver scale shimmering in the light of the silver orb. The longing swelled in her chest and she felt tears of joy dripping down her face. She finally knew what she was chasing after and she felt the happiest she'd been in years.

If she had to she'd travel to the ends of the earth to find that fabled castle. Shaking her head and clearing her thoughts she focused on the task at hand. She could borrow a broom from the shed and get more ground covered but then she'd have to dispose of it once the sun came up. It wouldn't do for muggles to catch site of her as the ministry would be at her heels.

She carefully stepped over a stair that she knew would squeak loudly if she dared step on it. The going was slow but she knew if she went any faster she'd wake the others. It was times like this that she wished she could do magic. If she could use magic she could put up a silencing charm and that would be the end of needing to sneak about.

As she made it to the back door she scowled. It was pouring down rain. Then she smiled cunningly thinking 'at least it will make it harder for people to see me meaning I can fly during the day if it keeps coming down like this.'

It took a while to get the lock off the shed door. She had gotten so frustrated she felt her magic rise up in her and smash the lock into several pieces. Lifting the latch she shuffled into the tiny shed. It felt good to be out of the rain for a minute. She selected her brother Charlies old broom as he'd always been the kindest and most forgiving of her brothers. And he'd understand if he knew her reasoning behind running away.


End file.
